kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lewis Elliot(Zero One)
Lewis Elliot '''is a 22-year-old aspiring zoologistn who became the CEO of ellliot industries after the death of his father. Originally uninterested in taking up the position, he became witness to the terrorist attacks committed by ShockWavei.NET and reluctantly became '''Kamen Rider Zero-One for the sake of pursuing his dreams of making others smile History Personality Lewis is a bit cold and distant with other people and prefers to be with animals since childhood he liked to play to look for insects and dogs and cats near his house.In fact it is revealed in the 3rd chapter that his favorite animal is the grasshopper and Lisa he says his father set up the zero driver with that animal because he knew it was his favorite animal Powers and Abilities With the Hiden Zero-One Driver equipped, Aruto gains the following abilities: * Enhanced Thought Process: By equipping the Zero-One Driver, lewis's thought processing speeds are exponentially enhanced, rivaling that of an A.I. supercomputer. Forms *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.4 t *'Kicking Power': 49.0 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.1 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.1 seconds *'Rider Weight': 98.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.1 t *'Kicking Power': 42.1 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.8 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.6 seconds *'Rider Weight': 85.5 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.6 t *'Kicking Power': 27.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 seconds *'Rider Weight': 97.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12.3 t *'Kicking Power': 37.3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 22.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.6 seconds *'Rider Weight': 106.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 13.1 t *'Kicking Power': 31.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 13.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 seconds *'Rider Weight': 6920.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 25.2 t *'Kicking Power': 38.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10.9 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 500 m per 6.5 seconds - Sparking Giraffe= Sparking Giraffe Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': - Amazing Hercules= Amazing Hercules Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': - Gatling Hedgehog= Gatling Hedgehog Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': - Exciting Stag= Exciting Stag Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': from his chest and grab enemies as well as slash them. https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/21 This form's finisher is the - Crushing Buffalo= Crushing Buffalo Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': which can exhibit a tremendous amount of force during attacks. https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/22 This form's finisher is the - Trapping Spider= Trapping Spider Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': to attack enemies. Zero-One can also create strong electromagnetic webbing called {{Nihongo|'Calamity Territory'|} from his armor to restrain enemies. Any enemy that enters the area covered by the webbing are immobilized due to the special current flowing through the webbing.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/24 This form's finisher is the {{Nihongo|'Trapping Impact'